


Discord Free For All!

by espeonweeaboo



Category: Free!
Genre: Banter, Crack, Discord - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Group chat, Inspired by Lady Gaga, Mentions of Lady Gaga, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Multi, Stan Culture, Texting, stan twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espeonweeaboo/pseuds/espeonweeaboo
Summary: Haruka Nanase gets invited by his best friend to join a discord server discussing pop artist Lady Gaga. Never would he have predicted that the experience would be this messy.-A group chat crack fic about the Free! characters in a discord server. This fic showcases the fun, messy and crazy banter and antics the characters get up to.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei
Kudos: 5





	1. Listening Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If you're not huge on Lady Gaga you'll probably miss a lot of references in this x| but who knows, maybe this fic will motivate you to check out some of her work?

Today at 5:38 PM

Aqua <3#3784 hopped into the server

MEE6 BOT#4876: Welcome @Aqua <3#3784 to the Little Monsters hangout! Enjoy your stay here!

bubblegum_boy#7563 (Kisumi): Anyways, maybe if we behave we’ll finally get a Sour Candy music video 😁

Nagi#2399 (Nagisa): Not you thinking she’ll promote that flop

Kisumi: Welcome @Aqua <3#3784

Aqua <3#3784 (Haruka): Hey

Nagisa: Hey welcome @Aqua <3#3784 do you have a favourite Gaga album and song?

Aqua <3: Oh I never really listened to Lady Gaga 💀 I joined this server because the owner Makoto invited me to join lol

Kisumi: Oohh nice do you guys know eachother?

Aqua <3: Yeah in real life

Nagisa: so you’re gonna tell me you’ve been missing out on Gaga’s music all this time? 😭

Aqua <3: lmao I guess so

Nagisa: Well sadly not everybody is born with taste I guess… 

Kisumi: LMAO BYE Nagisa don’t scare the new member away 😭

Nagisa: aujsikahusjidhusj bye, I’m just kidding Aqua

Aqua <3: lmao it’s okay. You guys can call me Haruka by the way

Kisumi: Aaahh love that name. You should change your nickname to it

Haruka: done

Kisumi: we stan

Kisumi: “Well sadly not everybody is born with taste I guess…”  
Nagi#2399 also Nagisa not you acting like you have any right to judge someone’s taste level when The Fame is literally in your Top 3 albums 😭

Nagisa: And what about it? The Fame is literally so good y’all are just too scared to admit it.

Kisumi: lmao on Mars maybe

Haruka: lol

Kisumi: By the way Haruka do you have any other artists you stan?

Haruka: uhh the only mainstream artists I’ve ever really listened to are Taylor Swift and Marina… Ava Max has some cute songs too. I’m more of a hard-rock guy.

Belladonna#9198 (Ai): “Ava Max has some cute songs too”  
Somebody summoned me?

Nagisa: Look who decides to join once Floppa Max gets mentioned 🙄

Ai: Nagisa stay mad at Ava killing the pop game <3

Nagisa: Killing the pop game when it takes her 2 years to release her debut album? 😭 girl bye

Ai: Stream Kings & Queens <3

Nagisa: I’d rather listen to Perfect Illusion for the rest of my life 😭

ultraviolence#7365 (Gou): Not y’all two fighting about Ava Max again

Kisumi: lmao get ‘em Gou

Kisumi: by the way @Haruka#3784 this is one of our moderators, Gou

Haruka: Heyy nice to meet you

Gou: Oh hey, Makoto already told me about you. Welcome and enjoy your stay, and if you have any questions feel free to ask!

Kisumi: Gou queen of taking her mod job seriously

Gou: as I should

Haruka: Hi Gou, nice to meet ya

[six minutes pass]

Nagisa: not yall suddenly dying

Nagisa: I hate it here

Essence#2012 (Makoto): Hey guys

Haruka: ayyy Makoto

Nagisa: Makoooooo

Kisumi: Hey Makoto 😁

Makoto: Sees Nagisa arguing with Ai over Ava Max again

Nagisa: HYSUJAHSUJDHUJ I did what I had to do

Makoto: I might just make Ava and Max banned words on this server. Imagine how tired we are

Gou: lmao good one Mako

Nagisa: I mean it’s not like she’s relevant enough to be mentioned here anyway 🤭

Makoto: For someone who claims she’s irrelevant you do seem to bring her up an awful lot, Nagisa.

Haruka: oof

Nagisa: well-

Kisumi: Mako your drags are always top tier 💀

Makoto: No surprise there. I’ve spent years perfecting my craft of roasting people.

Nagisa: Anyways, what song do yall think will be the next single from Chromatica?

Kisumi: Babylon

Makoto: Babylon ofc

Nagisa: Well glad to see that at least you guys have taste unlike a certain someone here

Haruka: Now you guys are getting me curious about her music. Should I give one of her albums a listen?

Nagisa: Yessss

Makoto: Yeah do it you’ll love it

Kisumi: Omg @Haruka#3784 please listen to The Fame Monster first. It’s peak Gaga and it’s only like 30 minutes long so you won’t get bored

Makoto: Also has some of her best songs tbh

Kisumi: Well yeah it’s perfect if you cut the last two songs 💀

Makoto: What did So Happy I Could Die and Teeth ever do to you?

Kisumi: Be bad songs <3

Nagisa: Kisumi I love you but please stop with the Teeth slander

Haruka: aight well I started listening

Makoto: Yassss

Haruka: I obviously know Bad Romance I just wonder how the other songs are gonna be

Kisumi: @Haruka#3784 have you ever heard Alejandro?

Haruka: No don’t think so

Nagisa: Alejandro bop

Kisumi: Alejandro literally one of her Top 5 songs period.

[fifteen minutes later]

Haruka: Wow I think Speechless is my favourite so far

Nagisa: OMG BYE Haruka I love you so much YOUR TASTE >>>>>>>>>>

Haruka: lmao well thank you

Makoto: Speechless is a good song, but it sonically doesn’t fit with the other song on The Fame Monster imo

Haruka: fair

Kisumi: @Haruka#3784 wait until you get to Dance in the Dark, that’s my all-time favourite of hers

Haruka: oh nice, I hope I’ll like it.

Nagisa: Omg y’all my mom is calling me to visit my grandparents I have to go 😭

Kisumi: Bye Nagisa, bestie!

Haruka: Bye

Nagisa: Bye y’allll 🥺

-

Ai: Finally he’s gone

Kisumi: AI BYE DID YOU REALLY WAIT UNTIL NAGISA WENT OFFLINE TO START TALKING HERE

Ai: Maybe

Kisumi: I KNOW YOU FUCKING LYING

Ai: His constant Ava slander is just getting old 😴

Haruka: oooh @bubblegum_boy#7563 I’m at Dance in the Dark and it sounds groovy

Kisumi: IKR? Dance in the Dark is a masterpiece you don’t even know 😭

Seductión#1354 (Seijuro): My boss let me go home early today, we had to celebrate ☺️

Kisumi: SEIIIIIIIIII!!!

Ai: omg Seijuro hey

Seijuro: What have you guys been up to while I was gone?

Kisumi: Nothing much, right now we’re trying to convert the new member Haruka into the fandom

Seijuro: ooh stan

Haruka: Nice to meet you

Seijuro: hey! Same to you

Kisumi: @Seijuro#1354 You’re a Fame Monster stan right?

Seijuro: Yeah it’s essentially the album that got me into pop.

Kisumi: The new member is listening to The Fame Monster right now 😉

Seijuro: Nice. But If I’m completely honest I haven’t listened to that album in full since the last few months, I kinda grew out of my Gaga phase. I’m only here so I can still talk to you guys lmfao.

Kisumi: So you’re not listening to Chromatica anymore either? I-

Seijuro: bruh no I didn’t like that album from the start

Haruka: I just finished Telephone, I forgot how much it bops.

Kisumi: I know right? The way I’m still waiting for a sequel to the music video.

Ai: I love Telephone

Ai: “I know right? The way I’m still waiting for a sequel to the music video.”  
Gaga making Aura a single 7 years after it’s release is unrealistic but not impossible 😏

Haruka: Aura?

Kisumi: A song of hers, Haruka. It was supposed to be the lead single for ARTPOP but the people at her label decided to be rats and forced her to release another song in it’s place. 

Haruka: That sucks.

Momo_Berriez#4568 (Momotaro): Reminder to stream folklore

Kisumi: MOMO HEY KING! HOW ARE YOU?

Ai: Oh god…

Momotaro: KISU HEY

Momotaro: I’m great. Stream folklore.

Seijuro: @Momo_Berriez#4568 weren’t you supposed to be doing homework right now?

Momotaro: BYE HELP OMG GHYFDSUJIFHDUSJIAFHYDUSJ WHY DID NOBODY TELL ME SEIJURO WAS ONLINE

Kisumi: BYE Momo you’re busted.

Ai: Momo listen to your brother and do your homework before you get on discord 😓

Momotaro: lmao shut up Ai. I was gonna go in a minute anyway, just wanted to remind you guys that you should stream the Album of the Year, folklore 😙

Ai: It’s never gonna be album of the year if it’s up against Heaven & Hell Momo.

Momotaro: In your dreams.

Seijuro: Momo get off discord right now or I’m gonna tell mom lmfao.

Momotaro: Sei I hate you. Bye guys.

-

Makoto: Not me losing 8 diamonds in Minecraft.

Seijuro: What happened?

Makoto: I was mining and I found diamonds, then I decided to dig down and fell into lava 🙃

Haruka: major oof.

Haruka: By the way @bubblegum_boy#7563 I finished the album.

Kisumi: Ooh and what did you think of it?

Makoto: Did you like it Haru?

Haruka: Eh I liked some songs, but it isn’t really my style I think.

Makoto: Which means I invited you to the server for nothing lmao… 😅

Ai: Watch him leave the server now or something.

Haruka: Oh no of course not.

Kisumi: oh?

Haruka: I think I actually kinda like it here..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have no choice but to stan Ai and Nagisa's rivalry.


	2. Boyfriend Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa invites his boyfriend to the server and Haruka gets access to the server's NSFW channel.

Today at 11:02 AM

Nagisa: If I’ve been reading MPREG fanfiction for the past hour straight, what does that say about me?

Gou: um.

Gou: I will pretend I didn’t read that 🥴

Kisumi: Hey guys

Gou: Hey love

Nagisa: Hi Kisumi b ☺️

Kisumi: hii. I need some help; does anybody have some good witty pickup lines to use? I literally do not have the brain capacity to come up with them myself.

Gou: Wait spill omg, what’s happening?

Kisumi: A cute girl might have given me her number last night 🤭

Nagisa: Holdawn Kisumi I thought you were gay I- 😭

Kisumi: Bi all the way baby.

Nagisa: Speaking of love I should invite my boyfriend to this server omg, that would be fun.

Gou: Is he just as annoying as you?

Nagisa: BYE

Gou: jk jk

Grigio Girl#5277 (Ayumu): Y’all are too mean lmao

Gou: OMG GIRL

Nagisa: *excited Oprah gif* Ayumu omg how have you been?

Gou: Long time no see omg

Ayumu: Yeah school has been a bitch lately

Kisumi: Girll Ayumu I’ve missed your presence here so much 🥺

Haruka: Hi 

Nagisa: Oh hey Haru!

Kisumi: Heyyy

Gou: Hi Haru, how are you?

Haruka: I’m fine Gou, thank you

Ayumu: Nice to meet you @Haruka#3784

Ayumu: Is she new here?

Haruka: I’m a guy lol

Ayumu: oh-

Kisumi: Awkward!

Haruka: No it’s all good lol

Nagisa: @Haruka#3784 this is Ayumu, she’s a legend, an icon, and she IS the moment! 

Gou: When she single-handedly put an end to Hiyori-gate back in January… iconic.

Ayumu: AJSASJAUSJISJK stopp

Haruka: Hiyori-gate?

Nagisa: oop. We forgot you didn’t know Haru

Kisumi: Um should we tell him? 💀

Gou: skull

Ayumu: I don’t know if he even wants to know lmao

Gou: Long story short; lot’s of old users who got banned for arguing too much

Haruka: oh damn

Gou: It has mostly been resolved though and most of the users are unbanned

Nagisa: You can’t deny the siege in #general-2 is iconic though.

Kisumi: True

Haruka: Well it sounds like I’ve missed a lot

Gou: Yup

Kisumi: I completely forgot to ask Haru omg, have you listened to more Gaga stuff?

Haruka: Actually yes, I’ve listened Joanne and enjoyed it a lot more.

Ayumu: mmm, taste 😋

Nagisa: Not Joanne flop-

Kisumi: hdujsiashujai Nagisa shut your tasteless ass up

11:46 AM

Nagisa: Not this chat dying I-

Nagisa: Y’all boring

Haruka: Well I’m assuming not everybody has all day to sit on discord

Nagisa: Well I do at this moment, and I’m bored :/

Nagisa: Omg I just got an idea. Brb

Haruka: Oh god

Reii#9812 joined the party.

MEE6 BOT#4876: Welcome @Reii#9812 to the Little Monsters hangout! Enjoy your stay here!

Nagisa: AAAAA REI

Rei: Oh lord

Nagisa: DON’T LEAVE

Ayumu: Wait who this

Nagisa: my bf 🥰

Ayumu: ooooh cute!

Rei: bruh, Nagisa you know I don’t even listen to Lady Gaga

Nagisa: Oh yeah I forgot you’re tasteless 🤭

Rei: rly?

Nagisa: JK ILY

Ayumu: well… welcome Rei lol

Rei: Hi I guess 😓

Ayumu: I’m not gonna ask you your favourite album and song because… well… LOL

Haruka: @Reii#9812 don’t worry, I also joined this server with 0 knowledge ;|

Nagisa: Omgg yes Rei what if you start stanning Gaga because of this? 😍

Rei: Ugh well I don’t know about that. I have to go now anyway 🥱

Nagisa: What why 😢

Rei: Schoolwork? Speaking of it, you still have a lot of it to catch up with. Come over and we’ll do it together :)

Nagisa: You’re boring Rei, it’s the weekend 😒

Rei: do what I say otherwise no fun times for you tonight <3

Nagisa: 😭😭😭 okay I’m coming

Ayumu: can’t believe we got to witness that.

Haruka: wow

1:35 PM

Kisumi: DID I JUST MISS NAGISA INVITING HIS MAN INTO THIS SERVER??? I HATE IT HERE

Makoto: Apparently.

Makoto: the way I look back at this chat and see you make moves on a girl Kisumi 👀

Kisumi: omg not this T_T

Makoto: Spill Kisumi, how did it go? Is she pretty?

Kisumi: well… yes to the latter. To the former, I might just be going on a date in two days 😏

Makoto: yasss get it my man

Haruka: Wow Kisumi, teach me your ways of attracting girls please

Makoto: I- Haruka- since when have you been here?!

Haruka: two hours.

Kisumi: WE

Haruka: I like to lurk sometimes. Been here since Nagisa invited Reii into the server.

Kisumi: God those two need to get done with whatever they’re doing and get online again, I WANNA KNOW EVERY SINGLE DETAIL THOSE TWO HAVE TO SPILL

Makoto: Leave it to Kisumi to know everything about everyone on this server 😆

Haruka: Bruh

Kisumi: Makoto I know how to run my shit you know 😏

Makoto: That I have noticed :/

1:48 PM

Kisumi: God I’m bored. Someone talk 😭

Makoto: Instead of finding something to do when you’re bored you just stare at discord waiting for somebody to talk?

Kisumi: … yes-

Kisumi: PLEASE there’s nothing else to do 

Makoto: sigh

Kisumi: Mako, I’m sure you have some interesting topics to talk about 🤩

Makoto: eh… I guess. 

Kisumi: Well.. waiting 😊

Makoto: It’s the server’s two-year anniversary in three weeks, did you know that already?

Kisumi: wait omg I totally forgot

Ai: We need to do something to celebrate omg

Kisumi: Aiiii hey!

Ai: hey girlie hyd?

Kisumi: I’m goood

Ai: Same lol

Ai: @Essence#2012 let’s host the Little Monsters award show again omg

Kisumi: YESSSSSS THAT WAS SO FUCKING ICONIC

Makoto: bye the memories

Haruka: what’s the Little Monsters awards?

Ai: We did it last year to celebrate the first anniversary of the server. It’s basically an awards show and certain members got nominated into certain categories like Most Iconic Member, Most Iconic Moment, Best Art, etc.

Haruka: cute

Kisumi: Mako you should open voting for the nominees soon!

Makoto: I’d need to know categories for that 😅

Ai: Kisumi you idiot

Kisumi: PLSSS I’m dumb wbk

Makoto: Well, you can come up with some of the categories if you want to Kisumi.

Kisumi: OMG yesss @Belladonna#9198 LET’S DO IT TOGETHER

Ai: Yas

Kisumi: bye bitches we’re off 😊

3:54 PM  
Momotarou: NOW FROM THE TOP, MAKE IT DROP THAT’S SOME WAP, THAT’S SOME WAP

Makoto: i-

Momotarou: aw come on no one’s gonna react to that? I just wanna talk here 😔

Seijuro: talking about wet kittens isn’t gonna make people want to converse with you Momo

Momotarou: you’re too mean omg

Seijuro: I’m just honest

Nagisa: guess who’s back ✨

Momotarou: aaaaaa hi Nagisa!

Nagisa: MOMO love you

Nagisa: @Reii@9812 get over here flop

Rei: oh god

Momotarou: hi new member

Seijuro: a new member who actually talks? That’s new

Momotarou: I- true though 💀

Rei: Hi thanks

Nagisa: y’all Rei is my boyfriend 🤫

Momotarou: OOP

Rei: Nagisa forced me to join this place -_-

Momotarou: oh god, he makes emoticons with his keyboard. Tells you a lot about the person you know?

Seijuro: it literally doesn’t but okay

Rei: is that supposed to be a compliment?

Nagisa: lmfao Rei don’t mind Momo he’s just playing around 🤠

Seijuro: Momo is the best at scaring new members away :/

Momotarou: I- that’s not true 😢

Momotarou: Also Sei, I think you and Rei will get along perfectly, you both use keyboard emoticons 🤢 🤮

Seijuro: -_-

Kisumi: y’all I’m actually having an anxiety attack about my date, I’m so excited but so scared HELP

Seijuro: I- context?

Kisumi: read above? we-

Seijuro: …

Seijuro: just nod and smile y’all

Rei: are you okay bubblegum? I have some tips to remain calm when you’re in stress.

Kisumi: I- wait no bye I was lying I just wanted to make a grand entrance to this chat omgg 😭😭😭

Rei: is an anxiety attack really something to lie about?

Nagisa: LMAOOO Kisumi I should have never expected less from your dramatic ass

Nagisa: Rei you better watch out with what you say, Kisumi is my bestie on here

Rei: oh yeah, what are you gonna do? 🤨

Nagisa: I’ll punish you 😏 and not in a fun way

Seijuro: um Nagisa…

Makoto: whoa whoa that’s more than enough dirty talk Nagisa.

Nagisa: Makoto don’t ruin the fun now 😢

Makoto: I just don’t want you to get jailed once again Nagisa 😉

Nagisa: wow way to rub it in T_T

Nagisa: OMG NOT ME USING KEYBOARD EMOTES @Reii#9812 @Seijuro#1354 THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT

Rei: it’s nobody’s fault but yours Nagisa

Seijuro: I would like to be excluded from this narrative

Momotarou: @Seijuro#1354 so you use Taylor’s quotes but still refuse to listen to any of her albums huh?

Seijuro: @Momo_Berriez#4568 I’ll listen to Taylor if you listen to 100 gecs

Momotarou: I would never. I actually care to protect my ears you know?

Kisumi: LMFAO

Makoto: by the way Kisumi, did you guys get some categories?

Kisumi: Yeahh a lot but Ai had to go offline like an hour in, so we don’t have everything yet 3:

Makoto: ah don’t worry about it, you guys still have three weeks. Don’t feel pressured!

Kisumi: no of course not, by doing this I actually have something fun to waste my time on at least 😴

Nagisa: watch Ai put a category of “Best Ava Max stan” or something to rig it for himself 🤭

Makoto: not this

Kisumi: lmao .. bye

Nagisa: aw c’mon Makoto you know me and Ai’s rivalry is all in good fun.

Kisumi: that’s gossip

Momotarou: THAT’S GOSSIIIIIPPP

Seijuro: here they go spamming lyrics again oh god

Makoto: we should get used to it I guess sigh

Kisumi: Walk it out, strut a mile. Serve it ancient @Essence#2012 style

Makoto: i-

Momotarou: Talk it out, babble on. Battle for your @Seijuro#1354 BABYLON!

Seijuro: ..

Haruka: just ignore them and they’ll stop

Seijuro: great idea

Nagisa: Y’all hear sumn?

8:03 PM

Haruka: damn ARTPOP goes hard

Makoto: omg you’re listening to ARTPOP right now?

Haruka: yep. I’m at Swine

Makoto: nice. So I really made you a stan, huh?

Haruka: eh, wouldn’t call it that. I’m more of a casual listener now

Ayumu: omg… the new member is listening to ARTPOP… the taste of it all

Makoto: ohhhh Ayumu heyy

Ayumu: heyyy… just came around to see what y’all were up to, I have to log off in like 5 minutes though 😓

Makoto: aw sucks but glad that you came here, it’s been a long time since you’ve been here hasn’t it?

Ayumu: yup

Ai: ARTPOP is a masterpiece even though it flopped but that’s all the general public’s fault

Gou: agreed.

Ai: It’s literally such a cohesive and timeless masterpiece. Now come on neow!

Gou: god fuck me

Makoto: i-

Ai: you want god to fuck you, Gou?

Gou: omg no that’s not what I meant

Ai: oh.. well, just imagine getting fucked by a god though!

Haruka: …

Makoto: There’s an NSFW channel on this server for a reason you know?

Ai: You know that I don’t have access there Mako smh

Makoto: just wait until your 18 😊

Ai: That’s easy for you to say 😒

Gou: Just be glad Nagisa and Kisumi aren’t online… the conversation would have been 100x more explicit

Makoto: true

Haruka: those two are really the biggest troublemakers on the server, huh?

Makoto: you’re right. You have to see what kind of stuff they type in the NSFW channel you’d be shocked 😆

Haruka: bruh. I would if I had access 😉

Makoto: oh that’s right, let me give you access right now and you can read our most juicy details

Ai: ugh way to rub it in -_-

Gou: Ai just wait patiently until you’re 18 lol

Ai: I guess… ugh

Ai: “god fuck me”  
@ultraviolence#7365 Anyways… what was this all about-

Gou: Vroom Vroom by Charli came on shuffle 😕 the intro always scares the shit out of me. That’s why I said it.

Ai: lmao same even though it’s a bop and a half

Makoto: @Haruka#3784 gave you access to the channel!

Haruka: hmm… lemme check it out 😉

Makoto: let me join you 😉

Gou: don’t exclude me! 😉

Ai: I-

Gou: Sorry Ai but you can’t go with us 😞

Ai: I see how it is huh? 😒

#NSFW-lounge

Gou: Makoto it’s been 15 minutes and Haruka still hasn’t said a word 😬

Makoto: well.. maybe he’s just logged off 😅

Haruka: oh no I’m here

Gou: oop-

Haruka: y’all really need jesus 😪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haru is right. They really need jesus.


End file.
